<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>如果暗恋超过7年，那么暗恋的对象就会变成娃娃出现在你家门前 by NSIW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751724">如果暗恋超过7年，那么暗恋的对象就会变成娃娃出现在你家门前</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSIW/pseuds/NSIW'>NSIW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), 到了30岁还是处男似乎会变成魔法师</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSIW/pseuds/NSIW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*黑泽优一X安达清</p><p>** 设定：暗恋满7年后，自己喜欢的人就会变成团子娃娃，出现在自己的家门口。</p><p>*** 一发小甜饼，毫不负责。Ooc是我的，快乐是他们的</p><p>When you love somebody secretly for 7 years, then the one you loved will become a doll and show up in follow your place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黑泽优一/安达清</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*黑泽优一X安达清</p><p>** 设定：暗恋满7年后，自己喜欢的人就会变成团子娃娃，出现在自己的家门口。</p><p>*** 一发小甜饼，毫不负责。Ooc是我的，快乐是他们的</p><p> </p><p>正文：</p><p>（上）</p><p>今天是个普通的一天，豊川公司普通的一天。只是可能，对于黑泽来说，是有那么一点点纪念意义吧。自从那次让自己心动的酒会之后，时间已经过去了七年。</p><p>是的，黑泽优一作为他们单位的王牌，有一个暗恋的对象。碰巧他的暗恋对象，也是单位里面的同时。安达清。</p><p>用黑泽自己的话说，起初的安达让他觉得就像是一个平平无奇的同期同事。但是经历过那天晚上之后，什么都不一样了。安达用一种温柔的方式，安慰到了黑泽。有一瞬间，黑泽甚至觉得此刻的安达，跨越时间，安慰了曾经的无数个黑泽。</p><p>从开始就会只有注意到安达，再到后面喜欢上安达，就是一件很顺其自然的事情了。安达看上去一直都没有什么表情，但是每次笑得时候，周围连空气都会变得软乎乎的。虽然停留在安达身边的注意力不会很多，但是他真的是个很温柔的人，又会替人考虑。一旦开始观察安达之后，这份喜欢，就慢慢的越攒越多了。</p><p>躺在床上的黑泽，刚刚被脑中吵醒。他似乎是做了个梦，一个在正常不过的梦。梦里他在公司开会，安达进来送资料。真好啊，虽然只有那么几眼，但是也算是在梦中看到了安达。不像现在，今天，在黑泽喜欢安达的第七周年纪念日，安达已经是年休假的第二天了。一想到又是一天在公司见不到安达的一天，黑泽优一，豊川公司的王牌销售，真的很不想去上班。</p><p>但是在短暂的情绪低迷后，黑泽还是收拾好了自己，准备起床上班。早餐的时候，不喜欢吃甜的黑泽，难得的给自己做了一顿甜的玉子烧。大概是睹物思人，也能环节相思吧。自己做甜玉子烧，已经越来越拿手了，就是不知道，以后有没有什么机会。可以亲自做给安达。只是，这样的想法，怕是太过奢侈了吧。一个人吃早饭的黑泽，似乎像是想到什么似的，自嘲的摇了摇头，低头认真吃饭起来。</p><p>四十分钟后，黑泽收拾好了自己。整装待发地推开了自己家的家门。</p><p>一低头。</p><p>地上，安安稳稳地躺了一个棉花糖公仔。黑泽愣了一下，用手捡起了这个躺在地上的公仔。这个公仔只有15厘米高，看上去穿着有点不太合身的西装。脸上圆嘟嘟的，很可爱，一双大大的眼睛，就好像小狗崽一样盯着你。嘴角和嘴角边的痣都带着若隐若无的微笑，一箭正中黑泽的心脏。</p><p>【好可爱啊！】黑泽根本控制不住自己的内心，一只大手捂上了自己的双眼。只可惜，这个团子，在他再次睁眼的时候，还在他的手心。</p><p>【好像安达啊！】黑泽的手，下一步走到了自己的胸前。心跳可能太过于明显了吧。</p><p>但是，在暗恋七周年的时候，门口突然多了一个长得像自己暗恋对象的公仔，可能是上帝，送个他的礼物吧。</p><p>---</p><p>安达在休年假的第一天，躺在床上睡了个爽。本来也有什么出行计划，但是却因为真的太累了，最后的打算就变成了假期中旬，去附近游玩两天就行了的临时计划。</p><p>可能是因为，第一天睡得太饱的原因。第二天一早，安达就早早醒了。但是这种感觉却不太对劲，不对，是很不对劲。</p><p>首先，安达发现自己现在根本没有办法移动自己的身体。其次，从他有限的视线中，安达能够感受到，自己绝对不是躺在自家的床上。而是在户外。再然后，是不是他的视野发生了什么变化，他能看到的，应该是楼道外面的场景。但是如今，这样的场景，在他的面前，显得如此巨大。</p><p>大概过了几分钟，在安达还没有明白过来自己经历什么之后。他听到了门开的声音，然后是一个人脚步顿住的声音。</p><p>如果一开始的遭遇，只是让安达觉得他早上的起床姿势不太对，甚至还是在睡梦之中。那么接下来看到的这一幕，足已让安达的心跳停跳。</p><p>自己的同事，黑泽优一的一张帅脸，正放大了，出现他的面前。</p><p>这大概是教科书般的面面相觑，安达应该感谢现在的自己，如果他能够发出声音的话，他应该能叫到整栋楼都睡醒的地步吧。</p><p>黑泽优一，连续五年销售冠军，公司的王牌销售，人气王，可能，不对是一定，是整个公司最帅的人。除了是同期还有性别相同之外，安达找不到他们任何共同点。而现在他的高清大脸，就出现在安达的面前。看姿势，自己应该是很小的状态，被对方轻而易举的放在一只手上。</p><p>眼前的黑泽和安达平时能看到的黑泽不太一样，不是那种营业笑容。此刻的黑泽，看起来，更像是早上的太阳，笑得如此开心。</p><p>【好耀眼】安达想到。</p><p>然后，他就看到黑泽一只手捂住了眼睛。似乎是想到了什么的样子，笑得整个身子都有点抖。之后黑泽的手就放下去了，因为不能移动脑袋的原因，安达也不知道那只手去了哪里。</p><p>虽然看好看的人，可能会让人心情愉悦。但是现在这个样子，多少还是让安达有些回不过神的尴尬。就在安达还在别扭的时候，他听到了黑泽的声音。</p><p>“早上好啊，安达。”</p><p>诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶？？？？？</p><p>黑泽？？知道他面前的是我？？？？？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(中)</p><p>因为出现的娃娃的关系，黑泽今天一天的心情都特别好。</p><p>早上的时候，这个神似安达娃娃神秘的出现在了黑泽的门口。黑泽向左右都看了看，很开心的发现似乎没有人注意到这个。想了一想，黑泽像是做了什么决定似的，把安达娃娃，小心翼翼地放在了自己的西装口袋里面，和他一起去上班了。</p><p>大概是控制不住自己的，黑泽虽然知道眼前的这个娃娃·不可能·也不会·是安达。但是却没有控制住自己，对他说，“早上好啊，安达。”的欲望。这个欲望在心底压了多少年，终于在暗恋第七年，某个不起眼的早上，对着一个不知道从哪里出现的，长得像安达的娃娃达成了。虽然多少有点小遗憾，但是能说出这样的一句话，似乎就已经是暗恋七年能想到的，很奢侈的礼物了。</p><p>大概是在公寓门口耽误的时间太久了，等黑泽下楼，似乎只有打车去公司才不会迟到。 本来今天起来，对于上班没有什么兴趣的黑泽。似乎被兜里这个小东西安慰到了，即使是见不到安达的一天，可能也没有那么难熬了。</p><p>“这个娃娃，和安达好像啊。”坐在后座的黑泽，总是忍不住想要捏一捏眼前这个娃娃的冲动。甚至就连娃娃上翘起来的头发，都好像偶尔来上班，还没有睡醒的，可爱的安达。</p><p>有的时候，黑泽会自己和自己打个赌，今天来的安达有没有带着没睡醒的呆毛。赢不赢的自己的赌注倒是真的没有什么关系，因为不管有没有呆毛的安达，都是那么可爱。</p><p>黑泽像是又想起了什么，捏了捏娃娃的头发。</p><p>“一大早就能看到安达，我好幸运啊。”虽然不是面对真正的安达，但是黑泽的内心早已经把这样的安达，和心里面那个活灵活现占据他内心7年的人画上了等号。</p><p>此时的出租车司机，如果有空看看他的后视镜，大概就能看到一副诡异的画面。一个西装革履的帅哥，坐在他的后座，对着一只手大小的娃娃，笑了一路。时不时的，还戳一戳，捏一捏拿手上可怜的娃娃。</p><p>到了公司的楼下，黑泽小心翼翼地把安达娃娃再次装进了自己的西装口袋。开开心心的去上班了。</p><p>在电梯间门口的时候，黑泽遇到了同公司的同事藤崎小姐。</p><p>“早上好。”黑泽礼貌地问候到。</p><p>“早上好，”藤崎小姐回复着，“黑泽今天看起来心情不错，比昨天好很多。”藤崎小姐简简单单地说出这句话。</p><p>【有这么明显吗？】黑泽悄悄地用自己右手的拇指和食指比划了一下自己的嘴角。确实，今天的他，笑得格外开心呢。</p><p> 今天一早上，黑泽都没有外派任务。安达玩偶，也就乖乖的陪在他的口袋里面。就在黑泽忍不住第三次看向安达的工位的时候，发现那个人似乎还是在年假中。无奈地摇了摇头，看来这个习惯真的是很难改变了。黑泽用手轻轻拍了拍自己的兜里，劝了劝自己，还是投入工作不要想这些有的没的好一点。</p><p>中午的时候，黑泽特意自己一个人跑到了公司楼下的小餐馆吃饭。大概这里，没有什么能认识他的人。和安达一起吃饭，看上去像是一个短时间内无法完成的梦想。但是现在的黑泽，有一个安达娃娃。</p><p>“不知道那个安达，会不会喜欢这家餐厅。”黑泽点餐的时候，就把安达娃娃拿出来，放在了桌子上。“他应该会喜欢这种日式食物吧。”黑泽自言自语道。</p><p>如果，这一切，真的就只是自言自语，就好了。</p><p>---</p><p>如果，这一切，真的就只是自己的幻觉，就好了。</p><p>被迫坐在黑泽的餐桌上，看着他优雅的带着笑得一口一口吃午饭得安达，绝望地想到。今早一开始的时候，安达还以为，黑泽居然能知道这个东西就是自己而感到惊讶和感动。到现在，安达觉得自己已经说不出来话了。敢不敢动他不知道，反正他现在是真的不能动。</p><p>更早得时候，他从玻璃的倒影中大概看到了自己的样子。他可能现在就是一个十几厘米高得小娃娃，反射得影像很模糊，但是大致能看出自己的影子。</p><p>一开始还以为黑泽知道这个娃娃下面是自己的灵魂的时候，安达还有一点激动。可能黑泽会成为他成功变回人类的关键。但是随着时间的推移，安达渐渐发现，黑泽可能根本就不知道的，这个娃娃下面，装着安达的灵魂。</p><p>【所以，既然不知道我是这个娃娃，那就不要随便给大街上的娃娃取自己同事的名字啊！！】安达的内心在疯狂的边缘，来回横跳。</p><p>当然，如果熬过了一开始的震惊期。安达就会发现，过载的信息量，其实才刚刚开始。该不会是有一种魔法，把他变成娃娃的同时，也把黑泽换成了另外一个人吧。</p><p>一早上，这一切都是真的话，那安达在东拼西凑的【一大早就有个安达玩偶，太幸运了吧】【好可爱，连呆毛都那么像】【好开心啊】这样的话语中。拼凑出来一个让他有点不敢相信地事实，黑泽喜欢他？</p><p>这种幻想，本来应该是不可能出现在安达的脑海中的。还说中的黑泽优一，怎么会喜欢自己这样的人。但是黑泽看着他，眼底的笑是真的，还有那些，当着本人的面根本就说不出来的话，也是真的。</p><p>太可怕了，早知如此，就应该做一个安安静静的社畜，乖乖上班的。完全不知道，其实这次魔法触发条件是因为黑泽的安达，在过载的信息中安达得出了最不靠谱的答案。</p><p>“不知道那个安达，会不会喜欢这个餐厅。”安达的灵魂蜷缩在这个小小的躯体，听着黑泽得话。这应该是他喜欢的餐厅类型，小巧且温馨，提供的都是日式餐饮，让安达又多了一份好感。坐在桌子上的安达，低头看了看黑泽点的食物。嗯，也是自己喜欢的。</p><p>突然之间，安达觉得自己，好像知道一些什么很了不得的事情。</p><p>第一天变成娃娃其实没有安达想象的那么困难，不用说话不用走路，大多数时间都是静静地躺在黑泽的兜里。偶尔的时候，在工作的间隙，安达都能感觉到，黑泽隔着兜，轻轻拍了拍他，然后继续工作。</p><p>如果娃娃可以脸红，如果今天的自己会直接变成一个圣火娃娃。</p><p>黑泽第一次在出租车上捏他的脸的时候，安达的内心还在尖叫。等到了今天下午，黑泽回家之后，将安达摆在餐桌上，拍了拍安达的脑袋，开始给自己做饭的时候。安达的内心，就只剩下了无数的吐槽，黑泽优一，没有想到你是这样的黑泽。</p><p>话虽如此，虽然大多数时候，偷偷变成了人偶得知了自己同事的小秘密确实是一件很让人羞耻的事情。但是，可多亏了黑泽是个正人君子的事实，才没有发生任何安达脑内，一闪而过的更可怕的事情。</p><p>大多数时候，黑泽只是笑着看看他，偷偷感慨一下安达为什么这么可爱，或者只是无声地摸一摸这个娃娃。就好像这样，黑泽就已经收获了太多的能量。</p><p>安达坐在黑泽的餐桌上，打量着这个房间。一看就是抢手男的房间配置，间接照明和绿植，整齐又干净。耳边传来的浴室的水生，黑泽也正在洗澡。难得安达有了一个人的独处时间，紧绷的那个弦终于可以放松一下了。</p><p>只可惜，也就放松了一下。</p><p>黑泽的手机，好巧不巧的，就在这个时候响了起来。这本来没有什么的，直到安达听到了从门外传来的声音，黑泽似乎是从浴室赶出来接电话的样子。在门被打开的一瞬间，安达觉得自己的心脏——如果他现在有的话——都已经跳到了嗓子眼。</p><p>因为还在洗澡的关系，黑泽出来的时候根本没有穿衣服，只有一个大围巾，松松垮垮地围在身上。黑泽毫无察觉的，走到了安达的桌子前——带着对于安达29岁单身汉的强烈压倒性刺激——找到了自己的手机，接通了起来。</p><p>只可惜安达的脑子，根本无法聚焦到黑泽在电话的事情上。现在的安达，眼前是黑泽那完美的腹肌，有那么一两滴水滴，正顺着好看的人鱼线，悄悄滑落近更可怕的地方。</p><p>【好耀眼！！！！！！】安达的内心疯狂吐槽。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（下）</p><p>自从有了安达娃娃，黑泽的心情就似乎不知道什么时候总是被治愈着。这个小小的娃娃，跟着他，安安静静地待在他的口袋或者公文包里。</p><p>有的时候，四下无人的时候，黑泽会对着这个娃娃说一些奇怪的话。其实，也不算奇怪吧，但是就是肆无忌惮地说出7年的喜欢，确实在这之前都是一件奢侈的事情。这些话并没有打算让任何人听到吧，所以才一直憋在自己的心里。也不知道要感谢这个小娃娃，给自己的感情开了一扇窗，还是怎么样。</p><p>有的时候，在没有人知道的晚上，黑泽会郑重其事地对着这个小娃娃道歉，“一般人，都会讨厌同性喜欢上自己吧，安达，对不起，就这样喜欢上你。”明明眼睛看着的，还是那个可爱的一动不动的娃娃，但是黑泽总觉得自己的视线，透过这个娃娃似乎真的看到那个长着小鹿眼的人。</p><p>今天本来是一个下班就回家的普通周内，还有三天，安达的公休就结束了，黑泽的心情也因为这个和娃娃的陪伴而变得越来越来。这样的好心情，即使是黑泽在办公楼前看到了蹦蹦跳跳出现的姐姐，也没有受到丝毫影响。</p><p>“优一！”姐姐开开心心地凑过来，带着审视的眼神把黑泽从头到尾看了一遍，“这两天，有没有感觉到有什么不同？看你这么高兴的样子，爱神来找你了？”姐姐笑着说道。</p><p>姐姐就是一直是这样的，带着可爱的跳脱出现黑泽的面前。按理说应该是早都习惯了，但是偶尔还是让黑泽感到无力。“姐姐，你又在胡说些什么啊。”</p><p>“我前两天去祈福了，说是在那里祈福姻缘特别的灵！”姐姐看着他的眼神还带着一点热切。</p><p>“姐姐根本不缺桃花吧……”黑泽一边吐槽一边向前走。</p><p>“所以我不是给我自己求的啊，是给我苦恋7年的弟弟啊。”姐姐继续说道。</p><p>而黑泽就像是被踩住尾巴的猫咪，差点跳了起来，“姐姐！你操心我的事情做什么？？”说着还心虚地摸了摸自己的西装口袋。</p><p>结果这个小动作，被姐姐全然收进眼底，眼疾手快地姐姐一把抢过了弟弟兜里的娃娃。在看到娃娃的长相后，姐姐的脸色霎时变得很是好笑：“……还说不让我给你求姻缘……优一……你看看你，都已经快要成为一个变态了……”</p><p>“……”黑泽优一，头疼。</p><p>于是，现在和黑泽和姐姐，正坐在商场里面的西餐馆，一边吃饭一边聊天。那个似乎戳破了什么秘密的安达娃娃，就这样安安静静地被摆在了桌子的中间。</p><p>“所以……事情就是这么回事。”黑泽挑选重点的给姐姐解释了一下这个娃娃的由来。</p><p>虽然听上去还是有点可疑，但是姐姐的表情已经从了一开始的我就静静看着你瞎编到了后面的若有所思果然如此的表情。“所以，一定是我的祈福成功了。”姐姐坚定的下着结论。</p><p>而黑泽，一点都不掩饰地翻了个白眼：“三十多岁的人了，请不要随便相信童话。”</p><p>“哼！我看着你喜欢了安达7年，我的愿望就是，如果安达君也对黑泽 有好感的话，就让上天给个提示，一个契机。你们就可以在一起了！”姐姐的话斩钉截铁。</p><p>而黑泽像是听到了什么笑话一样，放下了手里的刀叉，伸手摸了摸桌子上的安达娃娃。“姐姐你想多了，我们只要做同期就好了。他能接受我的帮助就好了，如果我能一直在他身边帮助他也就可以了。什么形式都好，我只想要见到他，想听到他的声音，可以的话，想让他笑着。就够了。”</p><p>姐姐的眼神，从刚开始的兴奋，变得有些哀伤。“呐，这样的话，优一会说给安达君听吗？”</p><p>“更多的话，就是强人所难了吧。” 黑泽说着，给姐姐又倒了一点红酒。</p><p>这样的对话似乎在这个姐弟俩之间重复过无数次，姐姐只能无奈地叹了一口气：“为什么不能是我的祈愿显灵了呢，你就把这个安达娃娃当成一个契机不好吗。我的愿望，明明就是安达君如果也有好感，才能实现的双向箭头啊。”</p><p>黑泽只是一如既往地摇了摇头：“以后别看奇怪的小说了。”</p><p>姐姐似乎被打击到了，“但是，如果这个娃娃就是安达呢？是不是需要真爱之吻才能让娃娃变成人？”</p><p>黑泽似乎被震惊到了，一脸你大概是脑子坏掉了的表情。搞得姐姐也很无奈，只能继续说道：“好吧好吧，我的愿望是关于你和你暗恋对象的，如果你们都有好感，那上天就会给个暗示。然后你门口出现了一个和安达一模一样的娃娃，我就当作这一切都是巧合好了。”说着郁闷地喝了一口红酒：“那既然娃娃不是安达，我能不能买商场里面的小娃衣给这个娃娃换上，一定会很可爱的！”</p><p>“不行。”黑泽坚定地声音伴随着切割牛排的动作。</p><p>吃完饭，黑泽就送姐姐到了地铁口。在坐车回家之前，黑泽犹豫了一下，自己拐进了娃衣店。</p><p>回来一路上，黑泽都在想他和姐姐的对话。是的，他是喜欢安达7年了，但是带着甜蜜和心酸的小心事，安达是不需要知道的。</p><p>回到家，黑泽拿着安达娃娃，在沙发上坐了好久，才有了继续行动的力气</p><p>这世界哪里有那么多巧合，黑泽恋爱的摸了摸手上的安达娃娃。但是姐姐说的话，却无法从他的脑海中离开。</p><p>那么是需要真爱之吻吗？</p><p>----</p><p>安达本来已经习惯无声的跟着黑泽的生活了，适应能力超级好的安达，在感受到无数次的好耀眼攻击后，慢慢的，也开始学会打趣自己的生活了。</p><p>如果说之前，安达推测黑泽喜欢自己只是推测的话。那么今天晚上，听到黑泽和他姐姐的对话，更是印证了自己所有的推测。</p><p>只是，安达本以为自己在听到这个消息之后，只会震惊。但是眼睁睁地看着黑泽那无奈的表情，和那句：“其他的，就有些强人所难了。”让安达心里格外难受。</p><p>再说，姐姐说的也并无道理。这大概是个双箭头的故事，所以安达才被变成了娃娃；这大概是上天为了惩罚自己从来都只会小心翼翼，即使带着喜欢也不会轻易说出口，才让安达变成了一个不会说话的娃娃，出现在了喜欢的人面前。</p><p>这样安达不由得想起了今天下午，还在办公室的时候。本来黑泽把自己握在手上，静静地看了几眼，然后这个时候六角突然冲了出来。黑泽被抓包的突然，只能慌乱间把安达放入了自己的抽屉里面。并且因为慌乱，连抽屉都没有关严实。</p><p>这不是安达第一次来到黑泽的抽屉里，偶尔他也会被黑泽小心的放进来待一待。但是今天，慌慌张张的黑泽没有关好抽屉，却让光头一次投进了抽屉。</p><p>然后，安达就看见了。</p><p>那是一个小盒子里面，装满了便利贴。安达一眼就认出来，那是他自己的笔记。</p><p>里面的便利贴，安达只能看到被仔细放好的上面几张。那都是，他在整理资料的时候，给开会的同事们使用的时候，为了更加方便快捷，写下来的贴在资料两边的小便签。这样的东西，安达经常做，久而久之，大家也都习惯了安达的方式。大家都说安达是最细心，会把每件事情都做好的人。这些便利贴，就是一个证据。只是安达没有想到，黑泽，居然把这些便利贴都收了起来。就放在办公室抽屉的一个小盒子里面，一点点，居然能放满整个铁盒。即使看不到下面的便利贴，安达也有理由相信，那些，全都是自己的笔记。</p><p>在这之前，安达根本不会相信，像黑泽优一这样的人会喜欢自己。但是这几天的时间，居然无声的给了他最简单的信心。可能还要感谢自己变成了娃娃，如果这些话，黑泽当着他的面讲出来。安达可能一个字都不信，甚至还以为黑泽再开什么过分的玩笑。但是正是因为变身为了娃娃，听到了那些黑泽永远不愿意说出来的话，才让安达慢慢相信，黑泽是喜欢他的。</p><p>而他自己，远远没有大家说的那么细心。</p><p>如果他真的细心，怎么会忘记了，有那么几次明明是自己在加班，但是黑泽却会突然出现来帮助他。甚至有的时候，因为加班晚上太冷，黑泽还会把自己的围巾借给他。</p><p>如果他真的细心，怎么会忘记了，有那么几次安达需要的资料，黑泽会贴心的给他准备好，并且告诉他这只是刚好。甚至有的时候，在前辈夸赞黑泽的帮助让安达的工作完成的特别好的时候，黑泽会一脸严肃的指出，我觉得安达本身就很认真工作。</p><p>如果他真的细心，怎么会忘了，有那么几次身体不太舒服，黑泽总会在擦肩而过的时候第一秒发现他的不适。甚至有的时候，黑泽会坚持送他回家，说这样才能放心。</p><p>太多太多了，如果安达真的细心，那么多细枝末节，可能早就被安达发现了。但是也不管全怪安达，黑泽也是个狡猾的爱人，爱的事情，总是不透露一丝半点，就好像多说出一句话，就像多说的那一句话，就会成为安达生活中的负担。安达需要，黑泽就在那里，安达什么都不说，黑泽就永远不会迈出任何一步。</p><p>想到这里，安达的心就像是被泡在热水里的海绵，沉甸甸暖烘烘的，拉着自己的灵魂跟着一路沉沦。</p><p>今晚姐姐和黑泽的对话，和曾经无数的画面，疯了一样地在安达脑子里面徘徊。全部，全部都挥之不去。</p><p>等安达反应过来地时候，黑泽已经带着他回家了。坐在沙发上看着自己发呆，安达现在已经很习惯让在黑泽手上的感觉了。眼前的黑泽似乎也在沉思着什么，黑泽一脸严肃的样子，让安达不由得想起今天姐姐说的：真爱之吻可以解除愿望。</p><p>就在这个念头冒出来的时候，安达突然感觉到黑泽那张帅脸开始无线朝自己靠近。</p><p>牙白牙白牙白牙白！！在安达终于搞清楚黑泽想要干什么的时候，内心无数个感叹号已经过去了。</p><p>黑泽的吻，轻轻的，落在了安达娃娃的额头上，像一只蝴蝶，飞过了沧海，就等着这一个栖息的地点。</p><p>嘭的一声，安达发现，自己似乎终于自己动了，因为自己变回来了。</p><p>---</p><p>“所以…这几天的娃娃…就是你…” 在经历了一阵鸡飞狗跳之后，两人无比尴尬的坐在黑泽的沙发上大眼瞪小眼。黑泽最终打破了两个人的沉默，“那么…这两天……”</p><p>“嗯，我能听见，也能看见。“ 安达的回答给了黑泽社会性死亡的一击。</p><p>黑泽双手捂着脸，考虑到自己这两天的行为，大概在心里杀死了自己无数次。</p><p>只是王牌不愧就是王牌，调整了心情之后，黑泽突然抬起头，对着安达说道。</p><p>“既然安达都知道了，那我以后就没法和安达在这样下去了。以后能和安达在一起的人，一定会很幸福，要是我的话，我就会高兴到不行。因为我，我喜欢你呀。本来会觉得，只要默默的在你身边帮助就好了，但是现在既然这份心情被你知道了。作为同期，或者作为朋友，我已经不能满足了。这是我第一次，这么喜欢一个人……”</p><p>黑泽说着，抬起手，就想摸一摸安达的脸。但是内心还在慌乱的安达，不小心地下了头。像是接收到什么信号似的，黑泽放下了那只已经快碰到安达脸颊的手。</p><p>“我知道了……“</p><p>【不，你不知道！】安达的内心在疯狂的咆哮。经过这几天，黑泽的话，还有回忆中的黑泽，全部在安达的脑海中挥之不去，全部全部。头一次，安达有了伸手抓住什么的冲动。</p><p>“黑泽！” 安达的一声吼，吓得对面的人一哆嗦。但是很快的，黑泽的表情就转为认真听安达说话的样子，“对不起，一直以来都那么迟钝。很多本来该发现的温柔，都被我忽略了，让你白白苦恼了那么久。但是，我们两个都是男的，做同期会比较轻松……”</p><p>黑泽的表情，就像是收到了判决书的犯人，带着无奈的笑，点了点头，“嗯，我明白的……”</p><p>“你先听我说！”大概是几天不能说话带给了安达倾诉的动能，“虽然这两天，和你在一起的时候，有的时候会被你的碎碎念吓到。但是想起来，都是开心的。一直以来，和你在一起，也感觉总是很自在。这样的日子，会让我觉得，还不错。不，抛开这些理由，我……” 安达深吸一口气，仿佛给自己勇气一般说道，“我喜欢黑泽。”</p><p>黑泽现在脸上的表情，就像是生病好久的孩子突然得到了一颗糖，虽然血管里面带留着苦苦的药水，但是已经开始从头甜到了胸口。</p><p>在安达能反应过来的下一秒钟，他就进入了一个紧致的拥抱中。</p><p>“不管你以后在说什么，我都不会松手了。”黑泽宣布到。</p><p>“嗯，好。”安达有点木然的回答，好像自己也有点无法相信自己刚刚告白了的样子。</p><p>“还好呢。”黑泽笑着的声音，让安达觉得可以忽略那笑容中带着的一点点哭腔。想了想，安达坚定的回搂住了黑泽的腰，换了了个更加用力的拥抱。</p><p>“安达这周末有空吗？” 黑泽的声音，从耳边传来，有点痒，但是分不清是耳朵痒还是心痒痒。</p><p>“怎么了？” 安达问道。</p><p>“想让安达陪我，去姐姐许愿的地方还愿。”黑泽说的一脸严肃。</p><p>“傻啊你，还愿要许愿的人去吧。” 安达话虽如此，但是却在心里觉得黑泽，也蛮可爱的。</p><p>世界上哪里有那么多巧合，如果有的话，那就感谢在我喜欢你的时候，刚好你也喜欢我。</p><p>END</p><p>完结啦，哦耶！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>